


Böğürtlen Yahut Vaftiz Babalık Sorunsalı Üzerine Bir Deneme

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily ve James’in, Harry’ye bakıcılık yapması için Sirius’u çağırdıkları bir gün.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Böğürtlen Yahut Vaftiz Babalık Sorunsalı Üzerine Bir Deneme

**Author's Note:**

> “Keyword challenge” kapsamında, böğürtlen anahtar kelimesi ve fluff şartıyla yazılmıştır. Hikaye için konuyu veren Miradipity’ye teşekkürlerimle..

“Nerede kaldı bu Sirius?”

Bir yandan bilekliğini tuttururken, salondaki kanepede yatan bebeğine bakmak için eğildi genç kadın; giyinmiş, hazırlanmış vaziyette ayakta bekleyen adam onun sinirli ses tonuna sırıtarak göz devirdi.

“Gelir birazdan Lils. Sirius’u bilmez misin...”

Kızıl saçlı kadın bebeğini kucağına alıp doğrulurken bildiğini homurdandı, beyazlı yeşilli tulumu içinde gülücükler saçan simsiyah saçlı bebek annesine merakla bakıp soran bir ses çıkardı.

Genç kadın, oğluna devrettiği zümrüt rengi gözleriyle ona bakarken yüzünün ifadesi yumuşayarak gülümsedi.

“Vaftiz baban sorumsuzun teki, Harryciğim.”

“Annen de patronluğa bayılır, değil mi?” James Potter karısının öldürücü bakışından kaçınarak uzanıp minik oğlunu kucağına aldı, kafasının üzerinden hafifçe öperken onun ilgisini çekmeyi başarmış, konuşmaya devam etti. “Anneyle baba birazdan gidecek Harry, Sirius’la uslu durun, tamam mı? Yaramazlık yapmak yok...”

Lily ona “Yanlış kişiyi tembihliyorsun.” dediğinde James güldü, genç kadın da yaklaşıp oğlunun minik elini tutarken, birbirlerine sokuldular.

“Panikleme.” dedi James yavaşça, Harry’yi tutmayan eliyle Lily’yi belinden çekerken. Genç kadın başını kaldırdığında, dudaklarından hafifçe öptü. “Sirius birazdan gelir, biz de rahatça gideriz. Çok güzel olacak, söz veriyorum.”

Lily “Umarım.” derken, kıpırdanıp duran oğlunun başını okşadı sevgiyle. “Onsuz bir yere gitmekten hiç hoşlanmıyorum...”

“Merak etme, Sirius onu eğlendirir.” dedi James sırıtarak. “Bırak da biraz yalnız kalalım....”

Lily gülerek  geri çekilirken, kapının zili çaldı.

“Hah, nihayet.” Kızıl saçlı kadın kapıyı açmak için acele ederken, James de kucağındaki Harry’ye göz kırparak karısının peşinden yürüdü.

“İyi akşamlar!”

Sere serpe sırıtan bir Sirius Black, açılan kapıdan içeri girdi, Lily rahat bir nefes alarak ona “Hoş geldin.” derken, Sirius onu görünce cıvıldayan minik bebeğe ellerini uzattı.

“İşte benim bir tanecik vaftiz oğlum da burdaymış...”

James ona “Geç kaldın Pati,” dese de Harry’yi vaftiz babasının kucağına verdi, bebek hemen tanıdığı adamın uzunca saçlarını yakalamaya hamle ederek elini savurdu. “Biraz daha geciksen Lily kafanı koparacaktı.”

Sirius meşhur köpek kahkahasıyla gülerken, beyaz elbisesi içinde, giyinmiş süslenmiş, kapının yanında dikilen Lily’ye baktı ve elindeki minik poşeti genç kadına uzattı.

“Özür dilerim patron. Yol kenarındaki çalılarda böğürtlen varmış, dayanamadım...”

Lily şaşkınlıkla onun verdiği poşete bakıp “Böğürtlen mi topladın? Bu mevsimde?” diye sordu, Sirius Harry’yi kucağında birazcık hoplatırken onayladı.

“Evet, ben de şaşırdım, son kalıntıları herhalde.. Harry’yle yeriz, değil mi Harry?”

James onun çocuk gibi olduğuna dair bir şeyler mırıldanırken, Lily poşeti sehpanın üzerine bırakıp ona sert bir bakışla baktı; “Aklından bile geçirme.” diye uyardığında Sirius sırıttı.

“Şaka yapıyordum, Lils. Hepsini ben yerim.”

İki adam gülüşürken, Lily gözlerini devirse de gülümsemesini pek bastıramamış, elini salladı.

“Haydi, James, gidelim artık. Sirius, Harry’ye bakmayı kabul ettiğin için teşekkürler... Altını  yeni değiştirdim, biz gelene kadar idare eder sanırım-karnı da tok. Ağlarsa beşiğine yatır, uykusu gelmiş olabilir, olmadı oyuncaklarından birkaçını kullan, renkli çıngırağı var, onu çok seviyor... Ve-” Duraksadı, bir an tereddüt ederek Sirius’u süzdüyse de heerhalde kendi kendisini ikna edememiş, devam etti. “Tanrı aşkına, Sirius, bir sorun çıkarmayın, olur mu? Sadece birkaç saat.”

Sirius dudağını büküyor, “Aşkolsun.”dese de kızıl saçlı kadın ciddiydi.

“Ciddiyim, geçen seferki Muggle tarafı kaçamağınız yüzünden neredeyse aklımı kaçıracaktım, lütfen evde kalın.”

“Yapma Lily, abartacak bir şey yoktu.” diye kendini savundu Sirius Black. “Alt tarafı beraber lunaparka gitmiştik, değil mi Harry?”

Kucağındaki bebek her anlama gelebilecek bir ses çıkardı.

“Evet, eve geldiğimde ikiniz de kayıptınız ve beş saat sonra çıkageldiniz.”diye hatırlattı Lily.

“Ne sanmıştın ki, onu kaçırdığımı mı?” Sirius kayıtsızca omuz silkti. “Ama tamam, bu sefer evden çıkmak yok.”

Lily rahat bir nefes vermiş, “Teşekkürler.” dedi, James onun omzunun üstünden Sirius’a başparmağını kaldırırken, Sirius en yakın arkadaşına göz kırptı, iki adam sessizce, genç kadını sakin tutma konusunda birbirlerine söz verdiler.

Godric’s Hallow’da serin bir ekim akşamıydı; Lily ve James minik oğullarını vaftiz babasıyla yalnız bırakıp evlerinden çıktılar ve Lily’nin Muggle kuzeninin düğününe gitmek için köy yolunun başından cisimlendiler.

***

Sirius Black, hiçbir zaman baba olma hevesine kapılmamıştı, gelecekte de kapılacağını düşünmüyordu. Bebekler, her zaman ilgi ve sorumluluk isteyen, problemli küçük yaratıklardı ve Sirius onlardan bir tanesinin ömür boyu hizmetçiliğini yapma konusunda pek gönüllü değildi, hayır. Ancak onun bile inkar edemeyeceği kadar sevimli olabildikleri su götürmezdi; yani ağlamadıkları, kusmadıkları ve üstünüze işemedikleri zamanlarda... Karnını doyurmak, altını değiştirmek, yıkamak, uyutmak gibi bir çok göz korkutucu sorunla uğraşmadan o sevimlilikten yararlanmanınsa tek yolu vardı: En yakınlarınızdan birinin bebek yapması. O zaman size, hiçbir iğrenç vazifenin sorumluluğunu üstlenmeden, sevimli minik varlıkla keyif verici dakikalar geçirmek kalırdı sadece.

Sirius Black, ona bu imkanı sağladığı için en yakın dostu James’e minnettardı.

Lily ve James’i uğurlayıp kapıyı kapattıktan sonra, kucağındaki, henüz üç aylık minik vaftiz oğluyla salona döndü, annesinden aldığı zümrüt rengi gözleriyle merakla kendisine bakan ufaklığı kanepedeki battaniyesinin üzerine yatırırp yanına oturdu.

“Kaldık baş başa... Eee, naber Junior Potter?”

Junior Potter, vaftiz babasını gözlerini dikmiş izlerken yumruk yaptığı minik elini ağzına götürmüştü, yavru kedi miyavlamasına benzer bir ses çıkardı. Sirius, son zamanlarda ses çıkarınca ilgi gördüğünü keşfetmiş ve bunun heyecanıyla anlamsız sesler çıkararak iletişim kurmayı seven bebeğe güldü, onu daha da dillendirip eğlendirmek için üzerine eğilip gelişigüzel sevgi dolu cümlelerle, arada öpücükler, yanak sıkmalar ve mıncıklamalarla süslü bir sohbete girişti.

Sehpanın üzerindeki böğürtlenler gözüne iliştiğinde, Harry’nin çıkardığı seslerden birinin “Siyus” gibi bir şeye benzeyip benzemediği üzerine kafa yoruyordu.

“Hey, böğürtlenleri unuttuk...”

Yeşil gözler onu izlerken, Sirius kalktı, küçük poşete topladığı siyahlı kırmızılı meyveleri mutfağa götürdü. Ekim ayında köy yolunun kenarındaki çalılıklarda yer yer renk vermiş meyveleri gördüğünde çocukça şaşırmış, sonra bir heves bol dikenli ve boyalı toplama işine girişmişti.

Orman meyvelerini mutfakta bulduğu küçük bir kaseye koyduktan sonra salona döndüğünde, Harry kanepenin üzerinde çaresizce kendisini sağa döndürmeye çalışıyordu.

“Yavaş ol bakalım, ufaklık.” Sirius bir kahkaha atarak yaklaştı ve kaseyi daha yakındaki bir sehpaya koyduktan sonra, vaftiz oğlunu kucağına aldı. Onu sevdiği şekilde, sırtını kendi göğsüne dayayarak sağlamca tutarken, Harry kafasını sağa sola çeviriyor, sehpadaki renkli meyveleri görünce ilgisi uyanarak elini uzattı.

“Hey, hayır, annen yasakladı...” Sirius onu birazcık geri çekti, Harry hoşnutsuzlukla bir çığlık kopardı. “Yoo, hayır hayır hayır, hayır lütfen...”

Yalvarması fayda etmez, vaftiz oğlu ağlamaya başlarken, Sirius onun yüzünü kendisine çevirip susturmaya çalıştı; ama ne ağzına sokmaya çalıştığı emzik, ne de ayağa kalkıp gezdirmesi, sırtını sıvazlaması fayda etmezken, en sonunda kasedeki kırmızı meyvelerden birini alıp umutla Harry’ye uzattı, minik bebek eliyle böğürtleni yakaladı...

Renkli sıvı parmaklarının arasından süzülür ve meyvenin bir kısmı ezilirken, Harry ağlamayı kesip şaşkın bir gülücük koyuverdi; Sirius rahat bir nefes aldı.

“Oh, annen duyarsa beni öldürür...” Vaftiz babası, halıdaki kırmızı lekeyi çabucak asasıyla temizlerken, Harry’nin umurnda değil, parmaklarına bulaşan boyayı inceliyordu, meyve parçacıkları yere düştüğünde hayretle arkalarından baktı.

“Hoşuna gitti, değil mi?” Sirius onun ilgisine gülerken, bebeği kucağında daha rahat bir pozisyona alıp, tekrar kanepeye oturdu. “Al bakalım...”

Kaseden bir böğürtlen daha alıp ona verdiğinde, Harry mutlulukla onu da parmaklarının arasında ezdi, koyu kırmızı su kanepeye ve ikisinin üstüne damladı, Sirius’sa o an iyi ki böğürtlen toplama isteğini dinlediğini düşünüyor, minik bebeğin mutlu cıvıldayışıyla içi ısınarak gülümsedi.

Yarım saat sonra, Sirius kucağındaki, böğürtlenlere ilgisini kaybetmiş, uslu uslu emziğini emen ufaklığın uykusunun geldiğini fark ettiğinde, onu hafifçe sallamaya koyuldu.

“Biliyor musun Harry,” dedi, asasının bir hareketiyle odayı dolduran yumuşak ninni melodisiyle gözleri ağırlaşmaya başlayan bebeğe. “Büyüyüp de konuşmaya ve yürümeye başladığında daha az sıkıcı olacaksın; ama seni böyle de çok seviyorum.”

Bebek, yeşil gözlerini bir kez kırptı, Sirius gülümseyerek eğilip onun seyrek saçlarının üstünden öptü hafifçe. Harry gözlerini kapadı, nefesi ağırlaşarak uykuya dalarken, vaftiz babası onu taparcasına bir sevgiyle izliyor, beşiğine götürüp yatırmak üzere ayağa kalktı.

**Son**

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Ao3'e bugün üye oldum, bunda bana yardımcı olan Enlayt'a da özellikle teşekkür ediyorum.. Sonraa, lütfen yorum yapmadan geçmeyin, teşekkürler! :)


End file.
